Invader Zim (Tallest Red x Oc)
by Melody Violet
Summary: Lisa moves to a new city and learns about the Irkens. The Tallests are on Earth cuz of a war that they lost. So the Tallests on on earth as refugees. Zim was told he was banished awahile ago and the Tallests need Lisa's help to help them rebond. As Tallest Red gets to know Lisa he starts to feel attarted to her. Can Red heal Lisa's spirit from when her mother pasted away?
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction**

Places where I've been, I was laughed and called names behind my back. My father decided to move. My mother had pasted away due to an illness. My father couldn't stand being in that city where she died. The friends I had were apparently waiting to bully me. Wanna be friends gotta hate them. I'm sure anyone can relate to that. So on a move; new city, new school. The school here is called Hi Skool. The city has no name. I guess it is called "No Name," that is sad. I'm a sophomore in a retarded city without a name.

**Chapter 1**

My name is Lisa Lydia Lee. I was already at the Hi Skool and got my class list from the office. I went to my class, which was Miss. Bitters.

"Class this is our hopeless new doomful child, that will be joining our class. Now child tell us about yourself or sit and not a peep from you." Said Miss. Bitters 'wow is that how they greet others here how retarded.' I thought

"My name is Lisa Lee. I would like for you to get to know me before you guys decide to judge me. I tend to keep to myself. I like swimming, writing, reading, and drawing. I used to play sports, but I quit them. I am still grieving over my mother's death. So, if I snap at you when you try to approach me, I'm sorry. So, if I say something mean, I most likely didn't mean it. Please no hard feelings. That is all." I said tears were threatening to appear and I went to the only empty seat that was behind a boy with a honey eyes and had scythe like hair do. A girl passed me a note.

'Sorry about what happened your mother. The boy is named Dib that is in front of you; he is crazy. Be warn he goes on and on about Ghosts, aliens, bigfoot and etc. Poor boy doesn't have any friends. The boy with green skin doesn't have any friends. Dib goes on about how Zim is an alien. Oh, the boy behind Zim (behind green skinned boy) Dib says he is an alien as well. The boy behind Zim his name is Red. Dib was sent to the crazy house for boys many times. Even his father says he is insane. Bell will go on in a few.'

Zita

I rolled my eyes at the note. Okay if there are aliens that would be cool. Sure enough the bell went off. Every kid ran out of the classroom I could care less. When I turned around the boy named Dib looked at me.

"I need to show you something. I need someone to believe me that Zim and Red are aliens here. There is one more but he is at Zim's base.

"Dib is it? A girl named Zita told me about you, I'm not saying I don't believe you. I would like to have some alien drama happen." I asked and he gave me a shocked expression.

"Do you believe in a green skin condition?" Asked Dib with pleading eyes.

"No, I noticed something was up with that when (whoever Zita is) pointed that out to me." I said putting my hand to my head thinking.

"So, you somewhat believe me?" Asked Dib with worry.

"Should I go up to Zim and Red and ask them alien questions? Cause when I think green skin I think of the person that is should green on their skin to be ill. When someone is green, it shouldn't be that green, it should be faint/pale green within the skin, if you know what I mean. But to be that green something ain't right." I said Dib looked like he was happy.

"Finally someone sees that flaw. Thank you Lisa. Now I need to get proof of them not being human." Said Dib turning around heading to the door.

"Dib, do they tell you why they are on Earth?" I asked trying to see what the aliens wanted.

"Zim was sent here 6 years ago to take over our planet, but 2 years back, he was banished. 3 months ago his leaders came here apparently as refugees. I am determine to get mankind to see that there are aliens that are actually living on Earth!" Dib said proudly I frowned.

"Dib, I think right now from what you told me they want to live in peace. I think that Zim's leaders don't want trouble. I'm not trying to take sides, but being refugees is hard. I'm sure that they are going to cause any uproars. Here in America we get lots of refugees. Dib, give them a break for once. I know how humans treat animals and it is horrible. They might be treated like that. They're living creatures just like us. Stop putting the differences in front of you. We have more similarities than differences than we know it. We can't help being the creatures that we are to this day. Just accept them for who they are for once. Maybe deep down they want to be your friend. Have you ever though about that?" I asked with an upset tone in my voice trying to express myself. He looked down at his feet in shame.

"No. I never thought of that. Go on call me crazy, call me big headed boy. Laugh at me like the others." Said Dib and I saw tears falling to the ground. I got closer to him and hugged him. I knew he was shocked, cause he cried harder.

"No, I am not going to do that. You must have never had any friends before in your life. I know what it is like to be rejected. My father will come home every night and get drunk and cry. He didn't use to be like that when my mother was still alive. I try to cheer my father up, but he sometimes acts as though I'm not there. I don't know much about my parent's past, but I think my mother healed his spirit cause it broke in the past. I try to heal his spirit, and I try to remain strong cause that is what I'm sure that my mother would want me to do. I too have been called crazy. I know you can only be strong before you break down crying. I never told anyone that, cause I didn't want to be taken from my dad. He isn't abusing me yet, so I don't see the reason to leave him. My spirit too is broken and I'm trying to heal it." I said now started to cry myself

"Who would of thought of the crazy human crying." Said Red Both Dib and I wiped our eyes of tears, and backed up from each other to face him.

"What do you want?" Asked Dib gritting his teeth together in anger.

"I heard the whole thing. I'm surprised to hear that. You care for other creatures. Why?" Asked Red he seem to be upset.

"I guess it is in my nature to care. My mother when she was alive, she loved to care for animals. She was an animal doctor and I would help her with the animals. I noticed that the animals were hurt. I have a horse at my Aunts. My horse's name is Bella, she was abused before I got her. I had to get her to open up to me. I had to let her know I wasn't going to hurt her. One day when I was hurt out in the woods by my Aunt's house. I blew my whistle for help and Bella came. I broke my ankle so I couldn't walk. Bella leted me mount her for the first time, She even bended down so I could get on her. She carried me back to my Aunt's farm and boy, was my Aunt surprised. Bella must of broken out of the stables to come and find me. One time when I was out in my Aunt's woods I found an injured sick baby fox and I nursed it back to health. I'm someone that tends to the hurt and weak. I guess you may as well I am one of the hurt and weak, and if you got offended there for a split second. I'm sorry." I said in a sad/worried tone.

"On Irk being called weak was bad. Purple and I came to Earth as refugees as you said earlier. Zim isn't here; he went back to his base. Purple and I said some mean things to him. On Irk we are ranked by height. Zim calls Purple and I 'Tallests' in our language, So that way the humans don't get suspicious of us. I guess we broke his trust and spirit. He hides from us. Can you Lisa help with that bond?" Asked Red with a guilt look in his eyes.

"I can try. I'm not making any promises got it? A bond normally happens over time. From what I understand is that Zim is afraid of you two. I may not know his background, but I would be afraid of you two as well. Do you mind if I call you Red or do you want me to call you by an nick name? I don't want to disrespect you." I said He looked at me in a surprised way.

"No, just call me Red. Can you come to Zim's base later today?" Asked Red I had to think about it for a second.

"No funny moves on me you hear?" I said sternly pointing my finger at him. He backed up.

"What you by no funny moves?" Asked Red clearly he didn't know what that meant.

"Your male, are you not?" I asked He blinked at me a few times.

"Yes, I am male. Why are you asking?" Asked Red in confusion. Dib started laughing.

"Lisa, on Irk it is different. From what Zim told me touching someone is a taboo. At Zim's base the three of them are all male. Man, you freaked out. I had to think about why you said that, and then it hit me. Red most female humans freak out if they are going to a place that is all or mostly full of males. The term 'No funny moves' means if you touch me in a spot your not suppose to I will kick your ass. I'm surprised you haven't learned that yet." Said Dib still cracking up. Dib then fell on the floor laughing.

"You weak Dib?" I asked trying to be funny

"Yeah." Replied Dib Poor Red was confused of what I said.

"Sometimes the word 'weak' means I laughed too much. Laughing will most times hurt if you have laughed too long or hard." I explained trying to hold back my laughter. I knew my face was red.

"Why is your face red Lisa? Can you not breathe?" Asked Red I shook my head

"Oh yes I can breathe. I'm holding back my laughter. You are one hell of an alien, and I mean that in a good way. I'm sure we humans are aliens to your people and are strange." I said still trying to hold back my laughter.

"Isn't laughing a way to express your emotions?" Asked Red I knew he was confused.

"Yes, it is a way to express our emotions. I hate my laugh is why I'm holding it back. I lost friends due to my laugh." I said with a sad tone. I wasn't in my laughing mood anymore. Red noticed. Dib got off the ground and he stopped laughing.

"School is almost over. 5 minutes till final bell rings. Yes, it is a half-day. Hey Red could I come to Zim's base as well? I want to check up on Zim." Said Dib and walked out the door. Me and Red just stood there.

"Lisa, so after school your coming to Zim's base?" Asked Red trying to confirm if I was coming or not.

"I'll come. I took the bus here. My dad right now is at the hospital. So, I'll be home alone if I go home right now." I said with a bored tone. It was boring at home. I'm an only child and my mother passed away, and I look after my father. The bell went off and we walked out of the classroom. I saw Dib and Zim in a fight.

"Really you two?" Asked Red he seemed mad. I stayed behind Red. I felt safe with Red for some reason.

"Your going to let Dib-stink over to our house?" Asked Zim. Zim I could tell was mad.

"Not only him, but Lisa the new girl. Lisa he isn't going to harm you. Have you been abused in the past?" Asked Red in a Low voice.

"No, I was bullied though. I can tell you that story later." I said in a weak soft voice. The four of us left the school. I stayed behind Red. Zim tried to keep his distance from Red. The walk there was quiet. When we got to Zim's base I was knocked over by a robot.

"Mastah brought a girl home. Can I play with chu?" Asked the robot. I was on the ground trying to figured out what just happened. I got up and dusted myself off.

"Lisa that is Gir. Well, Zim is going down to his room." Said Zim and started to leave the room I was in. I grabbed Zim's hand.

"Red, tell him what you told me. You two need to start on a fresh page. Meaning start over." I said I saw someone walk to Red's side.

"Red who is the female human? Zim you…?" The Purple clad alien never finished.

"It wasn't Zim's idea, it was mine. Zim the reason I wanted her over is for her to help you rebond with me and Purple. Lisa knows we're not human. Lisa this is the other Tallest of Irk. This is Purple. If you want her to call you by a specific name tell her now. She asked me and I told her to call me just Red. Lisa? Lisa are you okay?" Asked Red I ended up fainting and I could hear Red shouting my name. I was overwhelmed


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I woke up and I noticed I was in a bed. Was I home? I looked around and I noticed that I wasn't home, cause I fainted in a household of aliens.

"Why did you pass out?" Asked a voice I turned to the direction I heard the voice it was Purple. I sat up.

"I fainted cause I guess with everything that has happened to me, I guess it was too much. I'm sorry I fainted. I've been through a lot. I lost a love one, my father decided to move. Right now my father is at the hospital. He is ill due to his emotions. I've been trying to be strong lately, but even I can't stay strong forever." I said and started to cry again.

"Red told me you lost your mother. We Irkens don't have parents. Since we Irkens discovered that we can be genetically made, it made the young from going through lots of pain. You were passed out for 3 hours to let you know. Do you mind me asking you when you lost your mother?" Asked Purple He seems to be upset. I wiped my tears and tried to claim down.

"It was 3 weeks ago when I lost her. Before she passed away she was coughing blood up. I was about to call 911, but she took the phone away from me. My father didn't bother trying to call for help or take her to see a doctor. One day she couldn't walk anymore and was bedridden for days till one day she passed away. When she coughed blood up that was 2 years ago. When my mother was bedridden my father wouldn't let me into her room. My father one time said the doctors would do something terrible to her, so it is best she doesn't get help. Can you translate something for me? My mother handed me something before she became bedridden. I keep it with me almost always." I said digging into my pocket and got out the letter and handed it to Purple. He took it and fell out of the chair he was in. He sat back in the chair.

"Your mother was Irken! You're a hybrid! Your a natural born. The letter is in Irken explaining why she didn't get medical help. I remember a female Irken asking to take a vacation. I looked at her records one day this was 25 Earth years ago for you, but as I was saying when I looked at her records after she left, she had a medical problem. The illness she had if she stayed on Irk, she could of have been saved. I guess she didn't want me nor Red to know that she was ill. On Irk we considered those that are sick weak. I think I met her a few times before she asked for a vacation. She was just like you always wanting to help the weak and care for them. Does the name Rita ring any bells?" Asked Purple I was shocked at this new information. When I heard my mother's name, I was surprised even more.

"Yes. Can you translate the letter for me so I can read it?" I asked He stood up from the chair.

"Yes, I can do that. Can you walk around?" Asked Purple I got out of the bed I was in. I was fine.

"Yes. Does this mean I have to call you Tallest Purple?" I asked He shook his head.

"No, you weren't raised among the Irken Empire. Don't worry about making the bed the computer will do that." Said Purple and left the room. I went to follow him, but lost him. I was now lost in the hallway. I came across Zim.

"Hey, Zim." I said to catch his attention. He looked up at me.

"So your feeling better? Come Lisa-human so you can leave." Said Zim waving his hand for me to follow him.

"Zim, I don't think the Tallests want me to leave your base just yet." I said Zim stopped.

"Why would they want a human like you to stay a little longer? Zim sent the Dib-shit home. Zim doesn't need any more problems as it is. Leave." Demanded Zim pointing his finger to where I guess the exit was. I flinched at his tone in his voice.

"I'm not going to leave." I said softly Zim glared at me. Zim got closer to me. He heard me. I knew I just pissed him off.

"LEAVE NOW!" bellowed Zim I heard a smack. Zim reached to where he was smacked at. I saw Red and Purple standing there, now they were mad. No wonder why Zim hates them.

"Was that needed?" I asked looking at the Tallests.

"He needs to learn that his behavior towards you is not acceptable." Said Purple with an hate tone.

"I…I…know what I am going to leave. I'm going home. Why do you boys have to be so violent?!" I shouted and took the way where Zim pointed 'out'. It was an elevator and the computer took me up to ground floor. I walked to the front door. I saw Gir on the couch

"You leaving?" Asked Gir I nodded. He got off the couch and ran to me and hugged me.

"Please come back again sometime new." Pleaded Gir I frowned.

"I guess I can try." I said Gir stopped hugging me and I left. I had to back track where I've been. When I came across the Hi Skool and took the bus route. Soon I ended up home. I noticed my dad wasn't home. I went to my dad's room and tried to look for some things that belonged to my mother. Who would of thought she wasn't human? I found my mother's journal and opened it. It was in Irken! I saw pictures of her what I assume was Irk. As I was flipping pages a note fell out, I picked it up to look at it. It was in English. I began to read it.

Lisa if you get this I'm sorry I lied to you and raised you as a human. I'm sure your father is beyond upset. Please after him as much as possible. I left Irk cause I didn't want to be considered weak to the Tallests so I asked for a vacation. I wanted to live the rest of my life in peace. I wanted to raise a family. Lisa my body was giving out on me. It wasn't an illness; well I guess however you put it. I was surprised that I even had you. I'm happy I had you. Before you were born I made a chip that will keep you in your human form. When you were 4 months old I implanted the chip inside you. You will have to say Irken in Irken if you want to see your Irken form. In order to change back to being human you have to say Human in Irken. For Irken it is Aklous and for Human it is Zaklous. Be strong. I love you.

Love,

Rita your mother.

I started to cry after I read the letter. I heard the doorbell go off. I wiped the tears out of my eyes, and went downstairs and opened the door. It was Zim and Red.

"What are you two doing here? How did you know where I lived?" I asked with a startled voice. They came into my house.

"I had Zim look that information up. You were crying, why?" Asked Red I handed him the letter.

"Read it. I found a journal that she used to use, that letter was written in English. The journal is in Irken. I learned that I have a chip that allows me to transform between Irken and Human, only if I say the words in Irken. Which I know but don't know how to say them." I said Red reads the letter. Zim was super confused.

"Zim is confused. Is Lisa not human?" Asked Zim in a very confused way.

"Lisa is a hybrid. She handed Purple a letter and when he glanced at it, he noticed that the letter from her mother was in Irken. And this small letter is in English. Zim shut the uh, blinds to the windows. You want to transform do you not?" Asked Red Zim closes the blinds and locks the door.

"I want to change into my Irken form." I said with my hands on my hips.

"Say Aklous to transform into your Irken form." Said Red

"Aklous." I said and I felt some pain. I fell on the floor in pain.

"Lisa! Are you okay?" Asked Red and came by my side.

"I said the word and my whole body hurts. I feel some of my bones breaking and rehealing. I think my organs are rearranging too." I said with tears falling from my cheeks. I also couldn't move. I was picked up off the floor by Red and was carried upstairs.

"Where is your room? Zim go back to the base and get some pain killers and know out medicine." Said Red looking back to Zim. I saw Zim leave. I point to the direction to where my room was. Red puts me down on my bed. I saw two of my fingers shrink back into my hand. I freaked out. He was about to leave my room.

"Red?" I asked with an frighten shaken voice He turned around.

"What's wrong?" Asked Red I showed him that I had three fingers.

"That's how many fingers an Irken is suppose to have." Said Red I then not only felt, but also heard some bones break in my body. Red heard it as well, cause he made a 'what on?' look. I screamed out in pain as more tears fell. He walked over and sat on the edge of my bed and wiped my tears. He was stroking my blonde hair. It was claiming me down easing the pain. My eyes were starting to close on their own. Red lied down next to me and embraced me. I felt more bones break and some of my organs felt as though they were being ripped out of me. I started crying even more. I was getting tired.

"Red where are you?" Asked Purple and came into my room.

"Zim told me that she was transforming into her Irken form and was going through extreme amounts of pain. She is in that much pain she is crying and falling asleep?" Asked Purple I was half asleep, but could still hear them.

"Who wouldn't? Her bones keep breaking and her organs are rearranging within her body. She screamed pretty loud when a lot of her bone broke. I heard her bones break!" Said Red More bones broke I whimpered and cried even more.

"I heard that. Zim will bring the medicine here shortly. The control brains contacted Zim's base. Will be able to leave Earth soon and go back to Irk. They sent a small ship for us. They even want Zim to come back to Irk." Purple said with a happy tone.

"Please don't leave me." I pleaded and hugged Red tighter.

"I want Zim to at least stay here for her. If he can't then I will." Said Red Purple looked crossed. Purple walked out he was pissed. I sat up and I noticed I already felt better. Red sat up and got off my bed.

"Lisa you should rest up." Suggested Red I got out of my bed.

"It still hurts but not as much as it was." I said When I took a few steps I fell. Red came over to me to help me up.

"Dammit that hurt. I'm fine. I can't feel some of my toes." I complained

"Irkens have 3 toes if that answers you question." Said Red I got back up to my feet. Zim and Purple came running to my room in a panic.

"Human!" Said Zim in a panic voice

"Is the human male and has blonde hair blue eyes?" I asked Purple and Zim nodded

"Then it is my father." I said I heard the front door open.

"Lisa! I'm home!" Shouted my father

"Oh, shit. Shit, shit, shit, shit. What am I suppose to do?" I asked when it hit me I was in my Irken form. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"We're doomed." Said Zim I made sure the door was shut and locked my door. We heard the knock on the door.

"Lisa, you in there?" Asked my father

"Yes, I uh, am getting ready for bed. I'm beat from my first day at my new Skool. Boy, did I have fun!" I lied with a weak chuckle Zim and the Tallests looked at me like I was stupid.

"What did you make for dinner? I would sure like some of your cooking." Said my father I was surprised to hear him say that.

"I went to a friend's house and ate there." I half lied

"You made friends? You shut out people at your old school. You stopped and lost your old friends. Do you think we could talk before you go to bed?" Asked my father

"I'm super tired and I want to go to bed as soon as possible." I lied. We heard the doorknob jiggled.

"Since when did you lock your bedroom door? I need to tell you something very important. Like now." Said my father he was serious.

"Is it about my mother being Irken?" I asked in defeat

"How did you find that out?" Asked my father

"That's because I met 3 Irkens at my new Skool well two then the third one at one of the Irken's base. I'm in my Irken form that's why I am lying about wanting to go to bed." I said in defeat.

"Where are the Irkens right now?" Asked my father. I unlocked my door and opened it. My father saw Zim and the Tallests. Zim ducked under my bed and Purple tried to hide in my closet. Red just stood there.

"Shy aren't we?" Asked my dad being sarcastic. We all stood there gapping.

"I'm tired of being depressed, I came to my senses that I have a daughter at home that I need to tell her the truth and take care of her. I thought Earth wasn't Irken marked." Said my father.

"Sir uh, your going to be shocked when we tell you. Irk is in war and me and Purple came here as refugees. We had two options, it was either let the enemy kill us or escape here to Earth. We've been on Earth for 3 months now. We will be leaving soon. We uh, banished Zim. Zim is the Irken that crawled under Lisa's bed. Lisa just got done going through a lot of pain when she was transforming into her Irken form. Lisa I can have Zim make you a hologram of your human form so you can still go to skool." Said Red I saw Zim poke his head from under my bed.

"How about no skool and have some family time. You three can stay here while you want. Lisa when things on Irk have claimed down and that's if the Tallests say it is okay for you to go. Go to Irk." Said my father

"We were told by the control brains that an small Irken ship is on its way for the three of us. Purple did you get a chance to tell the control brains about Lisa?" Asked Red Purple came out of my closet.

"No." Said Purple Zim came from under my bed and stood up.

"Are you guys hungry?" Asked my dad. All of us nodded our heads.

"Lisa did you want to make dinner?" Asked my dad I rolled my eyes cause he can't cook.

"Do I even have a choice? You'll burn the house down if I don't." I said and headed downstairs and went into the kitchen and began two different meals, Waffles, and soup.

"Please come back again sometime new." Pleaded Gir I frowned.

"I guess I can try." I said Gir stopped hugging me and I left. I had to back track where I've been. When I came across the Hi Skool and took the bus route. Soon I ended up home. I noticed my dad wasn't home. I went to my dad's room and tried to look for some things that belonged to my mother. Who would of thought she wasn't human?


	3. Chapter 3

watch?v=HEQ6lktSZrQ Invader Zim is returning go to my profile page if you can't access it here.

**Chapter 3**

I was cooking dinner. My father was sitting at the table while Zim and the Tallests were in the living room sitting on the couch watching TV. I happened to glance at the TV and it was on the News. I turned off the store burner for the waffles and leted the soup cook still so I could watch the News.

~Some Scientists say they saw a flying aircraft that wasn't manmade. They say some researchers were out in space and they spotted some small aircrafts they were painted between purple and red or a color in between. There is a weird symbol on these ships. Stay indoors. This is what the symbol looks like this.~ Zim fell off the couch and my father's jaw dropped. The Tallests were gapping.

"Tallest Red &amp; Tallest Purple please take Lisa with you when they come. I don't want to see her hurt by the humans. If you have to train her as an Irken." Pleaded my father. The Tallests nodded.

"Dad?" I said with a worried expression. Dad looked up at me.

"I can't have the humans do experiments on you. Your mother's soul won't be able to rest in peace till she knows your safe. You may or may never see me again. That depends how well things go. Go pack up the things you want to bring with you. I'm sure you have your mother's journal take that with you as well." Said my Father; we heard a buzz and Zim pulled out a cell phone.

"Dammit that Dib-shit isn't going to make things easy. He thinks we lied to him so he is going to stop us. That's not why those Irken ships are here. Such an idiot. If Zim has to he will fight Dib-idiot." Said Zim proudly I started to giggle a little. Zim looked up at me like I was crazy.

"Lisa, how Zim talks is normal. I'm surprised you find it funny." Said Red I was still giggling

"I know that. I find it cute when I hear people talk like that." I said laughing. I noticed that Zim gave me the 'offended look' opps I went too far. He stood up and was 2 feet away from me.

"Zim is not CUTE!" Shouted Zim I flinched.

"How you talk is too cute. I like how you talk. You sound like a child getting mad or almost getting mad at your parents. Crap I didn't mean it like that!" I said trying to escape upstairs. Zim followed me upstairs I slammed my door shut and locked it.

"IRKENS DON'T SAY CUTE! GET IT IN YOUR HYBRID HEAD THAT YOU CANNOT SAY CUTE ON IRK WHEN YOU GO!" screamed/yelled Zim I went over to my window and looked down. Two story drop down. It was also dark outside. I would need something to help me down. I went to my closet and grabbed my black cloak and putted it on. I pulled the hood up over my head to cover my antenna up. My orbs were blue even as a human they are blue. I grabbed my rope out of my closet as well. I knew that Zim was trying to get into my room; I had to get out of here and to the back door! Zim was pissed off at me. I opened my window and tied the rope to the headboard of my bed and climbed down the rope. Before I could get fully down I was knocked off the rope and had a sack bad put over my head. I went put into a car of some sort.

"Let me go!" I shouted I felt someone pin me down on the car's floor. The sack was taken off. It wasn't Dib, but a boy around my age. He had blond hair blue eyes. He was thin and looked to be about 6' feet tall when he stood up. I was still on the ground.

"Don't worry I'm not going to harm you. I'm not human myself either. I'm a vampire. We nonhuman creatures can't afford having anyone exposed that isn't human." Said the blond boy

"There are others like me." I said He looked down at his feet.

"Humans entered your house and took away the people that were in that house. To where, I don't know. Those humans were going to break down that door. We were watching the News and I guess those were alien ships? I know that some species genders get misunderstood a lot. Are you female?" Asked the blond boy I nodded.

"I'm a hybrid. I need to save Irk's leaders. I need to save the Tallests. Those ships aren't here to attack; they're here to take back the Tallests back to Irk. Red and Purple need help! So do Zim and my father. My father is human and just when I am finally able to bond with him for the first time in forever; gone. I refuse to lose any more people who are dear to me. I need to save them! The Tallests were only here as refugees. I'm sure those ships will attack if the Tallests might or is harmed. Then there will most likely be an all out war and that's not needed. To me, who cares what we are? Make new laws." I said now starting to cry.

"If only that was simple. We're in the woods now. So we should be safe." Said the blond boy He pulled me into a hug.

"I learned that I was only a hybrid today. I forgot what the Irken word human was. I learned that my mother wasn't human today and I can't seem to get away from bad events. This is the first time I changed into this form. If I still remembered the Irken word for human was I'm sure it would be as painful as it was when I transformed into my Irken form. My bones literally broke to reshape for my Irken form and I am also sure some of my organs rearranged inside of me. My mother passed away 3 weeks ago. To let you know, I just met Zim and the Tallests today. I was a new student at the Hi Skool. I feel trapped inside a never-ending nightmare. I know it isn't a dream." I cried; someone climbed in the back of the car. I guess you could call it a van since it was big.

"Henry we should help her kind. Miss when we get to the cabin you need to rest up. The cabin is deep within the woods. Humans are too stupid to come here. I'm Chris. Can you tell us your name? At the cabin there are 5 females of different species. They're rude to a new female. There are 15 boys at the cabin. You said your Irken right? I met an Irken named Skoodge. He said he was looking for his buddy Zim. You seem to have met Zim. Humans were hunting down Skoodge, and I saved him. The lad who is driving is Matt. Out here in the woods the key terms we use are lad or lass, danger, drill, duck, and etc." Said Chris I

"We're about there, five more minutes." Said Matt I was confused, for I didn't know where I would be going at now. I wished that I were with my father, Zim or with the Tallests. I missed Red's comfort. Just when I thought things were going well more bad shit happens. Could my day get more infernal?

I felt the van stop and I stand up and get out of the van. I looked at the dark deep black sky that once was blue during the day. I pulled my cloak hood over my head. The boys guided me into the cabin. I saw the girls giving me death glares. I stayed close to the boys that saved me.

"You found an Irken out there?" Asked the male Irken the three boys nodded

"She knows who Zim is. Did you say that your leaders took refugee here on Earth?" Asked Chris; the male Irken was confused.

"No, I never knew that. I'm Skoodge by the way. Can you take off your hood?" Asked Skoodge I shook my head.

"I'm scared. For my entire life I've been on Earth raised as a human, then I find out that I'm a hybrid. Now those who I have grown close to are taken." I said and started to cry again. A female came over. She splashed me with water at my face, and I flinched.

"Girl, get used to it! That's life! How come the water didn't burn you?" Asked the female. She got close enough and took off my hood.

"Wendy, she said she is a hybrid. That wasn't needed." Scolded Matt She looked at me and then rolled her eyes.

"Do you have a name?" Asked Wendy in a rude way. I nodded my head.

"I'm Lisa. FYI I lost my mother 3 weeks ago! I'm going to let someone like you push me around like a rag doll. I'm going to save the people who I care about from the humans. I'm going to save Irk's leaders; they're the ones that pointed out that I wasn't fully human today. I might be weak at fighting but at least I will die trying!" I said with tears falling from my cheeks. The boys backed away from Wendy and me. Wendy tried to smack me, but I blocked her attack, and knocked her on the ground.

"For someone who says they're weak at fighting you know how to defend." Said Wendy in a mean way. Matt then pulled me away. He took me upstairs to a room.

"Don't piss her off more. Wendy is a fire dragon with a nasty attitude. She was about to hurt you with her tail. Wendy and I don't get along either cause I am a water dragon. Chris is a werewolf. The other 4 females names are Megan, Emily, Anna, and Flanna. Megan is a Yacuruna, and she is a water being. Emily is a Mermaid, and she is in the pool. She can be mean at times, but can be rude. Anna is a werecat; she has this sassy pranking personality. You know how a cat acts right?" Asked Matt I nodded. "Their playful and can get mean. If pissed off their claws are out." I said I looked out the window. We heard a knock on the door. "Matt, I'm done being mad at the newbie, but you need to see this." Said Wendy Matt and I leave the room and we went downstairs. We went to the TV room and I saw the Tallest, Zim and my dad. ~Mr. Lee you raised a hybrid daughter for 16 years and yet your human?" Asked the news lady He nods his head. "Yes, not all nonhumans are mean. If anything there more like us humans. We have our own language, how rules are set up things like that." Said my father The Tallests were in chains. Shit, even Zim was in chains and they looked like they were beat up. "The authorizes couldn't find your daughter, she is considered a runaway. When the SWAP team got to her room her window was left open and rope was hanging down from her window. Why do you think she ran away?" Asked the News Lady My father looked upset. "I don't think she ran away." Said my father looking down at his feet. Zim stepped forward. "I was yelling at her and I think she was planning to escape out her window from me, and was going to head to the back door. Lisa if you hear me Zim is sorry that he yelled at you." Said Zim and had a few tears fall. He was knocked down on the ground. One of the guards took away Zim and the Tallests. My dad was lead away by a guard. "So, aliens are real. Yet the leaders from a planet from Irk are here as refugees. We don't know the full story, but we will update once we gotten more information from the species called Irkens. Stay tune." Said the News lady~ The TV was turned off by Skoodge. "We might have a war here on Earth. The Irkens out in space might start a war if they see this." Said Skoodge He was scared. "I can't just stay here and do nothing. I'm going to save Red, Purple, Zim and my father if it is the last thing I fucking do." I said and left the cabin Skoodge followed me. "I'm coming with you. I don't care if you want to do this alone, but I too and going to save them." Said Skoodge I nodded. "I wasn't asking to do this alone, I want to save them. The Tallests told me just to call them by their names, well Red did, Purple I think didn't care. The Tallests said mean things to Zim and Red said he wanted me to fix their bond. I think Zim is opening back up with them, which is a good start. From what I heard Zim was called a defect 2 years ago. 3 months ago the Tallests came here as refugees and Zim would hide from them." I said we were running and spider legs came out of his back. "Use you Pak legs." Said Skoodge I was confused. "What are Pak legs and what is a Pak?" I asked He looked at me like I was crazy. "Your Irken! How can you not know?" Asked Skoodge His Pak legs retracted back into I guess was his Pak. He removed my cloak and was shocked. "What is wrong with you! You BAKA!" I shouted He covered my mouth. I saw humans thank goodness that the cabin is 4 miles right from here. We hid behind a tree. "I heard something. I heard two different voices. I know I heard Idiot in Japanese. This tracker says one of them is around here. It has to be Irkens." Said one guard "It sounded like one was female and the other was male. I have a feeling that they can hear more clear that us humans." Said the second guard, they sounded like they were getting closer to us. I didn't have my cloak on cause of Skoodge. I heard a gun shot go off. It scared me cause it was super close. "Eeek." I lightly screamed Skoodge climbed the tree leaving me down there. The guards soon found me. "What is your name? We know your Irken. Where is the other one?" Asked the first guard He had his gun aimed at me. "He left me here. Irkens travel fast. I'm Mr. Lee's daughter. Lisa Lydia Lee. If you humans don't let Irk's leaders go the Irkens out there will most likely start a war upon you humans. Irkens I think get very violent in certain cases. Please put down the gun it freaks me out and I'm not lying about that." I said, they still didn't put their guns down. The first guard grabbed me and I was taken to a car. I saw Skoodge trying to stay close. That bastard used me as bait! That pissed me off. I was taken back into the city. "So, why you runaway?" Asked the second guard I froze. Shit didn't see that coming. I couldn't tell them about the other nonhuman creatures, they would hunt them down as well. "I was super scared of Zim cause he was acting violent. I was going to go on a long walk. I was planning to come back after a week maybe." I lied to cover up for the nonhuman creatures. The car pulled up to a big building. They took me out of the car and we walked into the building, I was taken to a cell that had Zim and the Tallests. A collar was put around my neck. I was pushed into the cell and landed on my face. Ouch. "Lisa?! Are you okay?" Asked Red I got up and I noticed that the guards left. I stuck out my tongue the Camera that was watching us. "Damn that hurt. Well we still have a loose Irken out there. Zim it's your friend Skoodge. Damn bastard used me as bait, cause those guards fired their gun and it was very close. I screamed so Skoodge used me as bait. I lied to cover up. I can't blame Skoodge for using me bait he should at least given me a warning. Those Irkens that are in those ships might start a war from what Skoodge told me. The humans have you and the Irkens might get violent." I said Zim and the Tallests were shocked. "Where is Skoodge now?" Asked Purple I shrugged my shoulders "I don't know, but I have a feeling he is going to try to break us out of here. I will stay behind as a decoy to help you guys get back to Irk. Even if it means I have to die for you guys to return. I just want people to be happy." I said smiling. Red then pulled me into a hug. I was shocked so was Zim and Purple. "I want you to live and see a new tomorrow everyday." Said Red he was upset. "You're the Irken's leader and so is Purple. I'm most likely a defect on your planet and I want you two to be happy, so I'm going to protect you two with my own life. I may be weak, but at least I'm going to die trying. I know my mother would be very proud of me. If I do die please don't forget me." I sadly said He hugged me tighter. I hugged him back. I noticed he was crying. "You won't be forgotten. As a leader I abused my power as a leader. I've been so selfish. Something in you pointed that out to me. I don't want to lose you." Said Red I wiped the tears falling from his eyes. "Sometimes in life we have to make sacrifices to make peace. Don't get me wrong I don't want to die, but if I have to die to protect that is dear to me, I will die for my friends and my family. I will die for my loved ones. When I was a baby I was very sick, but my mother had faith in me that I would make it. Here I am healthy and strong. At my old school I lost my friends cause I shut them out because my spirit was broken. Meaning you Purple and Zim and Dib has healed me a lot. I could care less about friends, but now I met you three I want to protect you guys." I said now with tears falling freely from my cheeks, I was smiling. I noticed that Zim and Purple went behind a divider and Red kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. He putted his hand around my waist. We were both crying. We broke apart for air. "I don't want you to die, cause I love you. I want you to come with us back to Irk alive." Said Red looking right into my blue eyes. I could tell in his ruby red eyes he was very sad. We hugged each other a while longer. "For awhile some of my emotions started to numb. When my mother passed away. I'm sure your way older than me, but I don't care. I love you too." I said and hugged him tighter. A female human came in. Red and I pulled away before she saw us. "I'm Catherine and I want to ask Lisa some questions." Said Catherine she had long blond hair, blue eyes. Her hair was in a ponytail. She was holding a clip broad in her hands. She waved her hand for me to follow her. I followed her out of the cell room and into a questioning room? "Don't worry. The humans are too stupid to know this." She whispered to me. I was shocked. This was surprising. I was taken to the ship and soon enough Zim and the Tallests were on board. An Irken stood there saluting the Tallests. "Sorry we took forever to get to you. Irken Skoodge leted us know what was going on, and how we should get to you. Let's go home." Said the male Irken. I started crying cause it then hit me that I was leaving my father behind. "What about my father?" I asked my antenna were hanging low. "He would want you to be safe. Besides he is the decoy, in this problem." Red said sadly "Lisa when we get back to Irk you would need to wear a uniform. You have shown Red and I something and have helped us a lot. If your mother could see you now, she would be very proud of you." Said Purple Some medical Irkens came up to us. "We need to run some tests on you my Tallests. In case the Humans might of poisoned you." Said the medical Irken We we're already taking off. I was at the window watching the land get farther and farther away. The people soon looked like ants. I was already starting to feel homesick. An Irken guard came up to me. "Irken Lisa, the Tallests wish to see you. Are you feeling okay?" Asked the Irken guard "Homesick. In other words I miss Earth. I didn't get to say bye to my father." I said sadly I was still looking out the window. Now I saw the planet itself. "Do you need to go to the medical bay?" Asked the Irken guard. I turned around to face him."No, that planet I was born and raised on. Do you Irkens not know what it is like to feel homesick? If anything I want to be left alone and watch the planet get farther and farther away till I can't see it anymore." I snapped I realized that I snapped at him. I wasn't meaning to do that. He nodded and walked away. My antenna hung low. They were flat on my head. I felt like an idiot. I met new people all in one day. I was leaving them behind. I made new friends all in one day. It was morning for Earth. Well at least where I once lived at. I soon fell asleep where I was sitting at. 


End file.
